The Black Spider
"No introductions, then? Right to business? Very well, I await the first blow" Nezznar, more famously known as The Black Spider, was a Drow sorcerer who sought to own Wave Echo Cave, and the Forge of Spells found within Biography Lost Mine of Phandelver The Black Spider of both timelines was a rather unknown figure, but at some point he followed the Rockseeker brothers to Wave Echo Cave, killing Tharden Rockseeker and capturing Gundren and Nundro. They continued to control Phandelver until he was stopped by the heroes of their respective timelines. Abeir-Toril 1 Nezznar in this timeline did not revel himself to the party until they entered Wave Echo Cave, where they found him reading a book. Almost instantly, he revealed himself to the heroes, and showed them the Forge of Spells, wanting to enlighten the heroes before attempting to kill them. During the fight, Eldin retreated to gain the help of King Grol, while Johnny fought the Drow. After a short duel, Eldin, Johnny, and Eldin re-engaged Nezznar. Throughout the fight, Nezznar would warp to the Forge, and sap its power, growing large , shadowy spider legs on his back in the process. Eventually, Nezznar tried to sap the last bit of power from the Forge, but his body was too weak and he perished, destroying the Forge of Spells. Abeir-Toril 2 In this timeline, Nezznar revealed himself to The Vengeful Four a bit earlier, taunting them after they killed Grol and returned to Phandalin, breaking Drew's hand in the process. When the party ventured into Wave Echo Cave, they found him admiring the Forge of Spells, and skipping introductions, allowed the party to deliver the first strike. Following this was a long and brutal fight, with Nezznar again sapping strength from the Forge of Spells, very nearly killing the party during the fight, but eventually was heavily injured by a combo attack between Drew and Dax, and as he tried to sap power from the Forge of Spells, turned to ash, finally killing him. Personality In both timelines, Nezznar was extremely egotistical, slightly less so in the main timeline, but this could still be seen when he didn't even attempt to deceive the party, and just revealed himself to them. In the alternate timeline, Nezznar continued to taunt the heroes throughout his battle, treating the first half of the fight like a joke, and messing with the party in almost friendly banter. Near the end, though, Nezznar cast off his ego, and tried to viciously kill the heroes, but was killed. Despite this, Nezznar was shown too have some honor, not being one for deception, and allowing The Vengeful Four to attack first. Abilities & Equipment A powerful sorcerer, Nezznar favored striking his enemies from range, using ice and thunder magic to attack them. During the fights, he would draw power from the Forge, growing razor sharp spider legs and was able to pierce Noah's arrows out of the air, as well as stabbing various heroes. Appearance Due to his ego, Nezznar loved to dress fancily, sporting a purple armored robe, and meticulously grooming his long, white hair. During the early stages of the fight, he would brush off attacks and fix his hair. Near the end, though, he had grown four spider legs that sprouted from his back, and did not care to fix his hair, leaving it matted and messy. Being a Drow, Nezznar possessed grey skin and pointed ears, as well as red eyes.